Granting Your Wish
by LittleSnowChild
Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki, the everlasting sky that accept all and show everlasting kindness. But after all she had done, it turns out people turn their back from her just for their own selfishness. But she is fine because she knew that it's in their own right for to do those. They're her precious persons after all, and for them she will do anything to grant their wish. Even her own death.


Just a one-shot that cross my mind when I read abandoned!Tsuna.

By the way, does anyone have ever read KHR Fic The Fire In Your Eyes? I can't find the story anymore, does anyone know anything about that? Please tell if you do know, I want to re-read it again but I can't find it.

* * *

The day has passed and come the dusk. The sky bathe in the red as if it's bleeding. There on the rooftop at Nami-chuu stand one person, one girl. Her long wavy hair move along with the wind, she holds the fence that has separated her from the safe side. She is Sawada Tsunayuki, the tenth Vongola boss, the everlasting sky. She keep staring at the sky that has bathe in the red color. She began to smile, but anyone who has seen her smile know that this isn't how she should smile. Her smile that always filled with happiness, with her eyes sparkling is now showing melancholy and a dulled eyes. She can hear the sound of footsteps rushing to the roof where she's now. As the door swung loudly, making the sound echoing throughout the rooftop she turn back and smile with her eyes close so she cannot see their disgust or maybe despair. She opened her mouth and said.

"Because I love you, I will grant you your wish." And she let herself fall with her arms open and smile adoring her face not hearing the screaming of her name as her ears filled with the wind rush. With only few seconds past and with numbness filled her body, she let out her last breath.

Sawada Tsunayuki is now dead.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

What were they thinking. Why did they ever do such a thing to her.

She who accepts him who was never accepted just because his mother's nit married with his father.

She who give him the one thing he always wanted when he was living in lies and deception.

She who provide him home when he was forsaken by his own family.

She who always hear him even when he's shouting that normal people would sneer at him.

She who give them a kindness that they never knew.

She who give him a place where he remains free.

 **She who always there for them.**

And what did they do to her.

Insult her.

Despise her.

Blame her.

For something she never even want.

So when they're called to her house and open a paper at her desk which addressed to them.

They cried.  
They raged.  
They regretted.

And they run to the one place where she said she will end their suffering and grant their wish. To the place where they spent their days with smile and laughter filled with happiness. Nami-Chuu's rooftop.

They ran with all their might. Hoping to reach her before it's too late. They opened the door and saw her standing at the edge with her back turned on them. She turned towards them and said

"Because I love you, I will grant you your wish."

And she fell. They screamed her name running to her hoping to reach her hand.

But they didn't make it.  
With the sound echoing around the school ground they look to the ground with pale face and horror filled their eyes.

She's dead.  
Their sky is now dead.  
 **They're too late.**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

 _Dear my friends,_  
 _I am sorry for all the things I have done to you._  
 _I have always wanted a friend to stay by my side, and I know I didn't only found a friend but friends._  
 _The days we spent together were the happiest things I have ever felt._  
 _But because of my selfishness I make you all sad and suffer._  
 _So I am sorry._  
 _I know it's not meant to be._  
 _I know I didn't deserve you all._  
 _Never did and never will._  
 _But because I'm selfish I let myself be blinded from the truth. For my selfishness I make you all suffer._  
 _That's why I will end all of your suffering. At the place of our memories._  
 _Because I love you all even when I never deserved you._  
 _That's why I will grant your wish._  
 _I hope with the last kiss and life for your happiness. Because you all deserved it._  
 _And if someday you will find the will to forgive me, know that I will always be by your side protecting you all._

 _Goodbye,_  
 _Vongola Decima, S. Tsunayuki._


End file.
